


Flower Crowns

by daledarko



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, no buttsecks :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daledarko/pseuds/daledarko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Dan make flower crowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t sure what to call this but i had so much fun writing it!! keep in mind i wrote it at 2am. i hope this doesn’t suck too bad…. and i just HAD to include captain knots! =^-^= enjoy!

Dan watched his boyfriend Ryan pluck little plastic flowers off of a lei with his skeleton fingers. His hands moved gracefully as they wove together a pretty band of pink and blue flowers. Neither men said anything until finally, “Fuck!” Dan yelped looking from Ryan’s beautiful flower crown to his own, fucked up ‘flower crown.’ 

Ryan giggled and put Dan’s crown on his head. “It’s perfect, babe.” Still giggling, Ryan crawled into Dan’s lap and set a flower crown on his head. He kissed Dan’s nose and all over his face, placing soft, wet, kisses on his jaw and lips. Ryan kissed down Dan’s neck and stopped to nibble on his collarbone, causing the older man to topple backwards and causing his flower crown to break.

Flowers fluttered everywhere and landed all over Dan’s face and chest. Ryan’s giggles turned to a full blown laugh when Captain Knots pounced on one of the flowers and batted it all around the living room floor. Dan blushed and laughed along with his boyfriend. “I love you, Ryan.”

"I love you too, my silly giant."


End file.
